1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a semiconductor device manufacturing method, an electronic module, and an electronic unit.
2. Background Art
In the COF (Chip On Film) mounting procedure, a film is used. On the film, a metallization pattern is formed; a solder-resist is formed on the metallization pattern so as to expose a part of the metallization pattern. The film can be freely bent and as such, a semiconductor device can be made smaller. When the film is bent, a stress is prone to be concentrated in the boundary of the metallization pattern with respect to the border of the solder-resist. Therefore, there has been a need to prevent the metallization pattern from being broken by such stress concentration.
An object of the invention is to prevent the metallization pattern from being broken.